


Peter Parker asking you to be his Valentine

by daenyara



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Star Wars References, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara





	Peter Parker asking you to be his Valentine

  * Peter is quite shy when it comes to romance, so him asking you to be his Valentine would be a lot different depending on whether you’re his crush or you’re already a couple.


  * If you’re his crush and he’s decided to confess his feelings, he would plan something super cute and possibly nerdy, if you share his interests (I’m talking Valentine’s Day cards with science puns and stuff like that).
  * Even though he planned the whole thing, he’d be very clumsy.
  * He would be afraid that you don’t like him the way he likes you, or he’d worry about ruining your friendship.
  * There’s also the chance that he hasn’t plan anything. He just ‘accidentally’ confesses he likes you, and if not accidental it may be an impulsive decision.
  * As soon as you tell him you like him back, he’d ask you to be his Valentine (again, quite awkwardly)
  * If you’re already together, things would go different. He’d be much more confident, knowing that basically, you’re already his Valentine.
  * Nevertheless, he would want to ask you, because he thinks it’s cute.
  * He’d probably have fun planning something. Ned would definitely help him coming up with weird ideas.
  * I think he’d end up inviting you over to build the Lego Death Star and would give you his best Darth Vader impression.
  * “Y/N, I am your boyfriend.”
  * I dare you not to laugh.
  * Then he’d show off his inner Yoda, just because he can.
  * “My Valentine, will you be, hmm?”
  * How could you possibly say no?




End file.
